LDN
by Serinity46
Summary: Sharada never got a real, touristy, experience, the first time they were in London. A couple of fluffy oneshots involving Harry Potter, a chippie, and the London Eye. Ten and OC, with a small amount of Donna.


_A/N: Inspired by the fact that I started to re-watch the Potter movies last night... well, mostly re-watch the David Tennant bits in GOF, and then I started to watch the first one, and, yeah... somehow, Sharada getting a proper touristy experience of London popped into my head... I want to go there sooo badly. In my mind, I think this fits in just after my First Contact fic._

_--  
_

On the bustling streets of downtown London, sometime during the fall of 2008, Sharada, in-between squeeing and taking pictures like the tourist she was, looked intently at the shops that she and the Doctor and Donna passed.

"So, you know this city really well?" She looked to Donna, who she assumed must, since she only lived a few towns over from it.

"As well as anyone, I guess," Donna shrugged. She smiled at the exuberant fan, never having seen anyone else in her life so excited about being in England. _And, for the record, _Donna thought, recalling being in Sharada's part of the world recently as well,_ it IS colder in Canada than it is here_.

"So, do you know where there's…" Sharada looked at a particular page of the book she held in her hand. It was pretty much the Sharada Storm equivalent of a guide book to the city of London; a well-worn paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, flipped open to the part where Hagrid first takes Harry to The Leaky Cauldron. "A 'big book shop' right beside a 'record shop'… somewhere around the same street as," She flipped back a page, "'book shops, and music stores, hamburger bars and cinemas'? I think the Underground is somewhere near it, too…"

--

"Do it. _Please_ do it? Please?" Seated in a booth by the window at a London Chippy with the Doctor and Donna, Sharada pleaded to the Doctor.

Donna looked curiously at the Doctor, wanting to see it for herself, as well.

"Didn't you see me do it the first time we were in London?" the Doctor wondered.

He'd realized that he never properly showed Sharada the city of London the first time they were here (well, they were kinda busy with an alien invasion, and all…) by how incredibly happy she was to finally be inside of a real live English chippie. 'This is so Doctor Who', she'd commented, in awe, when they first walked in.

"No," Sharada took a bite of another fry… er, 'chip'. "I was too busy being kidnapped by Martians. _Please_ do it for me?"

"Alright," the Doctor, eating a chip as well, smiled, amused that she wanted to see him do it so badly. "For you. Both of you."

A convincing, maniacal gleam spread across his face, and his tongue flickered in and out of the corners of his mouth, like a snake, or, well, like Barty Crouch Jr., actually.

--

Sometime later in the day, after going to about every possible touristy 'London' thing there was to do (including Kings Cross Station, in which, yes, Sharada Storm had done what she had wanted to do ever since she was ten or eleven, and attempted, albeit unsuccessfully, to get through the barrier in between platforms nine and ten. Not even her persistence that the Doctor should 'sonic it' enabled her to find the infamous 'Platform 9 ¾', but she'd had fun trying, and fangirling over the sign and the trolley stuck in the barrier, anyways), they found themselves at the top of the London Eye, looking down at whole of the gorgeous city.

Snapping pictures of the incredible sight, Sharada stood close to the Doctor, leaning into him. Her arm which wasn't holding her camera came around his back, as his came around her shoulders.

"Thanks," She said to him, about the entire day. Just once, they'd actually managed to spend some time someplace without running into some alien creature, or power-hungry human aided by alien tech, that was trying to take over the world. "It was nice, not nearly getting killed every two seconds, today."

"I told you it happened," He said to her. "Sometimes. Well, rarely, but see! We spent an entire day without once running for our lives… well, we sort of ran from that security guard after you tried to nick that 'London Underground' sign… you really have to stop stealing my sonic screwdriver… and street signs."

"Oh, they'll just put up a new one," Sharada shrugged, as she dug her hand into a shopping bag and pulled out the aforementioned circular piece of painted metal. She smiled. "This'll go perfect in my room."

The Doctor glanced at it. His head flopped against the top of hers.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me to every awesome place in space and time?" She supplied, glancing up at him. "Let me travel with you two for ever and ever for as long as I want?"

"Oh, yeah, of course that," He nodded. His hand ruffled the top of her head, slightly messing her pulled-back tawny light-brown hair.

"Oohhh…" A look crossed into her eyes, the kind that read 'you want to play it like that?', with a raise of her eyebrows. She smiled, and, before anything, dove her hands into his lush, awesomely ruffleable, brown hair. She was incredibly enjoying this. Giggling, she paused, her fingers still running through his thick, tousled, hair, and her eyes met his once again. "It doesn't quite work when I like it so much."

He laughed, grinning at her.

"Who said I didn't like having my hands through your hair, too?" with a smile, the Doctor swept his hand through the top of her soft hair, following it to where she'd tied it back in a messed-up floppy bun-thing that she did a lot. His arm came around her waist, as did hers around him, just watching the amazing view.


End file.
